


Be Mine

by Mrsrebellion



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsrebellion/pseuds/Mrsrebellion
Summary: The reader is a dancer and catches the eye of Handsome Jack.





	Be Mine

And I want you to be mine

Stand up in the club

Come on let’s go

She want me to come

He want me to go

My dress clung to my hips and I could feel the music in my veins. Every night it was different but the songs were the same, put on a good dance make a little money and head on home or at least it was supposed to be that easy, until I saw him.

Handsome Jack: CEO of Hyperion, egotistical monster and full time psychopathic murder.

And if you wanna fight

Let’s start the show

‘Cause I want you to be mine

Stand up in the club

Come on let’s go

And I want you to come

I won’t let you go

As I walked out on stage to start my show I noticed that the whole club was empty except one person sitting in front of the stage. Handsome Jack. I pause, I either do my set and die trying or leave and try to run as far as possible because being alone with HJ is never a good thing. I decided if he wants a show I might as well show him the best one of his life if I’m gonna die tonight. I saunter across the stage swinging my hips to the music.

So if you wanna dance dance

Let’s start the show

'Cause I want you to be mine

Yeah I want you to be mine

Yeah I want you to be mine

I stop at the end of the stage just feet away from the lights that parade the perimeter. Slowly dropping my hands feeling down my body, biting my lip and lustily close my eyes. Swaying my hips to the music I start to relax and barley notice Handsome Jack intense stare on me, slowly I bend down and capture his chin in my hands and gently lift him up to have him standing letting him think he’s going to get a kiss. Only to place my fingers on his lips and smile only to rip open his button down shirt and start feeling up his chest and get a nasty growl from him. (Maybe not my best idea)

Stand up in the club

Come on let’s go

She want me to come

He want me to go

And if you wanna fight

Let’s start the show

'Cause I want you to be mine

I gently push him back into his chair having shirt fold to the sides to show off his chest. I start feeling my body and the heat starts to feel uncomfortable but if I’m going to survive this I’m going to have to do better. Slowly as I feel my body I end up on my knees crawling towards him licking my lips with doe eyes and now I can tell Ive got his attention. My necklace dangles like a collar and soon enough he catches on.

Stand up in the club

Come on let’s go

And I want you to come

I won’t let you go

So if you wanna dance dance

Let’s start the show

'Cause I want you to be mine

Yeah I want you to be mine

Grabbing the necklace he pulls me towards him close to his face and I can see all the edges of the mask and I know this is where I die. At least I can say I died doing the best dance of my life. Biting my lips I look into his eyes and suddenly he pulls me into a kiss.

Yeah I want you to be mine

Yeah I want you to be mine

The ending of the song means my set is over and queue for the next dancer, just as I pull away only to feel my necklace tighten around my neck,

“Oh no kitten were just getting started,” he smiled wickedly pulling me into his lap.

The night was filled with music and many many nights after that.


End file.
